


Day 2: Daddy Kink | Dirty Talk

by Harlow (Damien)



Series: Kinktober 2020: Changeling. [2]
Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Asmodeus is a showy fuck, Blow Jobs, Daddy Kink, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dirty Talk, Kinktober 2020, Lor Dump, Mild Painplay, Other, Prehensile Tail, Rimming, Sleepy Sex, Spanking, pillow Princess to Assertive Bottom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:27:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26777362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Damien/pseuds/Harlow
Summary: Ren can't sleep, so they head to the home of their God. They need sleep, but maybe they really just need to be tired out.
Relationships: Asmodeus/Original Changeling Character(s) (Dungeons & Dragons), Asmodeus/Original Tiefling Character(s)
Series: Kinktober 2020: Changeling. [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948357
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Day 2: Daddy Kink | Dirty Talk

Ren rubbed their face, the last day having taken a toll on them. It was exhausting, and they normally would have just gone home to Sylvania and curled up in their own bed, jerked off and gone to sleep, but they felt like it was disrespectful to walk into their parents inn with how they’d so publicly rejected Corellon and their previous life. Some nights, they ignored it, shifting back to Kendrick where at least people didn’t stare so much. A fairly average scrawny elf, buried under a sweater of Corellon’s colors didn’t turn heads in Sylvania, but a Tiefling marching confidently with a clear mark of Asmodeus on their lower abdomen certainly turned heads. Some nights, they would hop from tavern to tavern until they were starting to drop off on their feet, then sneak back into their room, but even as exhausted as they were, they couldn’t sleep. That’s how they found themself stepping through the gate into Ribcage late at night, getting stared at by every person they walked past.

Asmodeus had made quite a show when he stepped up to join the pantheon, and rumors flew about his High Priest. The long ears screamed elf, but that didn’t make sense. The horns, the eye, the tail, the skin, none of it was typical for one of Corellon’s children, and he was absolutely outraged at that person being claimed. No one seemed to understand why exactly he’d be upset about losing a Tiefling of all things, and nobody recognized them, not even Corellon’s own followers. Outside of their parents and party, though, the only ones that knew Ren wasn’t born Elf nor Tiefling were those with true sight, like the Gods themselves.

Ren heard their name whispered and felt every eye on them, but they didn’t acknowledge it. Their sword staff rested over their shoulder, ready to be used the second that someone tried to do something stupid. Their invisible friend walked a pace ahead, his eyes making up for Ren’s exhaustion and monovision. They hummed as they walked, one of the songs that they loved to play on violin. It was kind of unsettling how people wouldn’t stop them or ask anything, but they could practically feel the questions pouring over their body.

They focused on the sound of their boots clicking on the brick path, the monotony helping them be more tired and not care as much about the people who wouldn’t mind their own business. It was just chill enough to bring goosebumps up on their exposed skin, and they took a deep breath, letting it fill their lungs. They fought back a yawn, not willing to look weak in this city. Sylvania was friendly enough they wouldn’t hesitate to greet strangers or strike up a conversation, but Ren harbored no illusions about Ribcage. They were just as likely to be assaulted as robbed, especially given the little baubles they were decorated with. Their bangles were quiet enough while their arms weren’t swinging, but they could absolutely draw attention and the fact that they refused to wear a proper cloak unless it was raining buckets meant that people didn’t always immediately associate them with being a High Priest.

The road towards the mansion was quieter and much more empty, an imp that was maintaining the path startled by Ren jumping to attention. “Oh, Master Serenity!” it croaked, getting out of the way. “Your guest quarters should be ready for you, if you’re staying.” Ren nodded, their eye half-lidded from absolute exhaustion. The imp watched them unlock the door by pressing their hand to it, then it went back to its job.

Ren kicked their boots off, as always, and didn’t even peek into the den, walking straight past to the room they’d claimed. It was fairly plain, the cloth of the canopy and the sheets on their bed a light shade of purple and standing out against the mostly black and dark wood of the room. They dropped their pack onto the chair they kept next to the bed, waving their hand to dismiss their friend. They pulled off their shirt, dropping it onto their pack and their pants went off as well. They crawled into their bed, the soft mattress practically tucking them in.

They laid on their back, their hands on their stomach and gently tracing the mark they knew was there. They were comfortable, exhausted, and they desperately wanted to sleep, but it was elusive. They rolled over, fluffed their pillow, and tried to get comfortable enough to sleep. After a few minutes, they huffed and rolled onto their back again, covering up to their chin with the blanket. They stared up at the canopy, thinking about moving from Corellon’s family to head of Asmodeus’ family. Before, it felt like a chore to see their Father, dealing with him exhausting and irritating at best. Sure, they had been picked from their college specifically, and Father Elf had a soft spot for their musical talents, but it was still like being adopted with no say nor escape. Despite feeling like a slave, they were to call him Father and treat him as though he were the man who raised them. Ren had a Father, one who had given them their unique DNA, and it felt fake and pointless to help Corellon keep his ego inflated.

With Asmodeus, though, they didn’t have that feeling. It felt natural to want to spend time with him, and he treated them with much more respect, despite the fact that he called them “pet.” He seemed like he actually held Ren with more value, despite the term of endearment being almost condescending.

They rolled onto their side, facing the door. It was silent in the house, and it made them wonder why they couldn’t sleep. Sylvania was loud all the time, so they blamed it on the quiet. They heard the lock slide and the door creaked as it swung open. Asmodeus saw Ren still awake and gave them an expectant look, his eyebrows raised. They rubbed their face, too exhausted to try and read him. “Sorry I didn’t greet you when I came in, I’m exhausted,” they told him, hoping that was what he wanted.

The door shut behind him, and he approached the side of the bed. He sat on the edge, stroking Ren’s cheek. “You look it, pet. I’ve heard you tossing and turning for a little while, though. Do you need anything?” His fingers stroked over the smaller horns Ren was sporting, humming quietly.

Ren batted away his hand, their tired face looking grumpy. “I don’t know,” they said, sounding more petulant than assertive. “I feel exhausted, like I should’ve fallen asleep on my way over, but now that I’m comfortable in bed, my brain’s going in a million directions all at once.” They caught his hand between theirs, pressing it to their chest. “Sorry for being a brat, Sir, I’m just cranky.”

Asmodeus nodded, gracious as ever, but he kept his hand under theirs, feeling their heartbeat. “Do you need to be tired out?” he asked, turning toward them somewhat. The bed wasn’t specifically sized for him, but as long as he was mindful of his horns and the rails the bed curtains hung from, he would fit fine. It was a large enough bed for him to lay next to them, and Ren shrugged in response, covering their mouth as they yawned. He flipped his hand over, taking their hand in his. “I’ll do the work, you just lay back and say whatever comes to mind, alright?”

Ren nodded, their eye barely open. They slid the blanket off of themself as they rolled to their back, the air in the room a little chilly and making them shiver. “I can do that,” they told him, lifting their legs from under the blanket and putting them onto his lap. “As long as you don’t take me yawning personally, Sir,” they said, wiggling to get comfortable.

Asmodeus tucked his fingers under the hem of their panties, inching the tiny fabric down their hips. “Where was your mind at, pet? Maybe talking through it could help.” He let the fabric barely cover their cock, stroking his fingers over their hips and thighs.

Ren blushed, throwing their arm over their face. “It’s stupid,” they warned him, biting their lip as they considered telling him a lie. When he raked his nails over the inked wings, they whined out “fuck,” only adding “Sir?” after a moment. He chuckled, and they continued, their blushing cheeks covered by their arm. “I was thinking about how…. Corellon, he made me call him Father.” They paused, squirming a little under his touch. “Like, no matter what, he was Father. Elf Daddy.” They giggled to themself, covering their mouth as they yawned. “He isn’t much of a Daddy, to be honest. Hardly a Papa, even. Certainly not a Dad, and definitely not a Father. I’m not even an elf. Like, a quarter, I guess, but that’s not really enough to make him my Father.”

Asmodeus hummed, his nails leaving tiny red lines across their hips as he pulled down their panties, adding them to the pile of clothes on the chair. “I suppose so,” he murmured, just so they knew he was listening. He heard them curse as he spread their legs slightly, tracing infernal patterns into their thighs.

Ren nodded, continuing their stream of consciousness. “So, like, if a partner had told me to call them Father, it’d have to have been like….” They spread their legs for him, whispering “fuck” again as he pulled them closer. “I don’t think ‘Father’ is a sexy thing, you know? Like, Daddy, maybe. I could see it being a sexy thing to call… someone.”

Asmodeus folded their legs into their chest, stroking their outer thighs. “So, my pet, who would you call Daddy, then? He gently nipped at the back of Ren’s thigh, quirking an eyebrow at them.

Ren untangled one hand from their hair, using it to hold their leg up, and the other hand moved down, tangling into Asmodeus’ hair instead. “I mean, it’s not like, it’s not something I think about,” they started, stalling by rambling. Asmodeus moved to their other thigh, nipping just enough for it to bring pain and then sucked on it, leaving a light bruise. “Fuck, fuck, that’s good,” they panted, sinking into infernal. “You keep that up and it’ll be you I call Daddy,” they said, immediately regretting it and covering their face with the hand that had been in his hair.

They could feel him laugh against their thigh, and he leaned his head against it. “Come now, pet, I have no issue with that. Anything that makes you act more freely, especially things that make you speak more freely, are fantastic.” He left more love bites as he moved closer and closer to their cock, looking up at their face as he did it.

They uncovered their face, looking down at him. They weighed their words, considering them before throwing caution to the wind; they were far too tired to try and keep their prudishness. “You want me to call you Daddy?” He hummed in agreement, Ren’s cock hardening in anticipation. “And you want me to try and talk dirty at the same time?” He let his tongue hang out of his mouth as he barely graced their cock, the very tip of his tongue leaving a tingle of heat. “Fuck, Daddy, please,” they tried.

He gave them a blank look, moving to gently hold their cock between his thumb and forefinger. “Please what, pet?” he asked, waiting for them to ask properly and letting his breath warm their cock.

Ren rubbed their hand across their face, burying it into their hair and pulling a little. “Daddy, please, I need you to… suck my cock?” They hid their face behind their arm again, trying not to look at him.

“Very good, my pet,” he said, licking over their cock again before sucking it into his mouth. He let his lips pop off as he bobbed his head, the sound loud in the otherwise quiet room. He rested his hand on their thigh, still holding their cock with his other hand to point it at his mouth each time he popped his lips off of it.

Ren pulled their own hair, their moans filling the room. “Fuck, fuck, fuck, Daddy,” they chanted, trying to build up their confidence to say more. They squeezed their eye shut, focusing on the sensations. “Daddy, I like when you scratch me,, it feels so good,” they said, his hands moving to not only hold their thighs apart, but both hands scratched lines into their skin that disappeared almost immediately, leaving a little tingle in their wake. “Yesss, Daddy, just like that,” they whined, trying to be good and not thrust up into his mouth.

He held their legs apart with his elbows, his nails dragging up over their abs. He kept the same slowish pace, letting them feel good but not making any changes unless they asked.

Ren squirmed under his touch, their back arching to meet his hands as they traced hot, sharp pain over their ribs. “Daddy, Daddy, faster,” they commanded, surprised when he started to bob his head faster without complaint. “Would you do anything I asked?”

He hummed in agreement, his nails tracing the infernal letters of “yes” just under their left breast. He slurped noisily, looking up at them, seemingly intrigued by what they’d ask for next.

Ren’s fingers glowed as they traced the familiar movements, the cold sweat on their body disappearing. They rolled their lower lip between their teeth, thinking, then spoke suddenly. “Daddy, I want to try analingus.” Their tone was casual, like they were asking him to have rice made instead of potatoes. Only the aggressive blush trailing from their face to their chest told the truth about how embarrassed they were to even think about asking.

Asmodeus’ eyebrows shot up, and he popped his mouth off their cock again, kissing the tip. “So good to hear you ask for what you want,” he said, pressing a kiss to their sack before he moved down more, his tongue swiping over their asshole. He traced it around the rim of their hole, earning curses and mewls as they squirmed under the contact. He held the back of their knees, fingernails scratching their calves as he pushed his tongue into them.

Ren threw their head back, their breathing catching in their throat. “Just like that, Daddy, thank you!” They let their hand that wasn’t balled up in their hair wander down their body, tweaking their nipple before it continued down, tracing their winged heart mark. They could’ve made their ass stretch easier or self-lubricate, but the hint of pain as he pushed his tongue in felt amazing. “Fuck, Daddy, keep fucking my ass with your tongue!”

He paused for a moment, clearly thrown off by their dirty words and let them feel his breath on their hole, then he resumed pressing his tongue in and out of them. They were making the most lovely noises and requests, and he couldn’t help but want to make them be louder. He slid his hands down their thighs, his nails leaving little lines of heat and pain. Ren squirmed under the pressure, curses rolling off their tongue like it was how they spoke normally.

Any hesitation they would’ve had normally died somewhere between being exhausted and being obliged by the God they were meant to serve. They could hear their panting and moans echoing in their small room, and Asmodeus’ tongue thrusting in and out of them was making some of the most lewd sounds. “Daddy,” they whined, trying to get their thoughts together to figure out what they were trying to say. “Daddy, it feels so good, I love how you eat my ass. I’m so spoiled by you,” They let their own nails trace around the edges of their mark, their cock rock hard but being ignored. Their tail was trapped under them from how they were laying, and they shifted, trying to get it free. “Fuck, hold on, I wanna…”

He pulled back, letting Ren go and he pointedly licked his lips while making eye contact with them. He waited patiently as Ren rolled over onto their stomach, watching them tuck their knees under and rise up, their back arching to present their ass. “So pretty, precious,” he whispered, knowing they’d still hear him.

Ren shook their ass at him, their tail wagging quickly. They folded their arms under their chest and looked back at him, biting their lip. “Daddy, I’m being really slutty tonight. I might need to be spanked, don’t you think? Don’t you want to turn my fat ass red?”

He grabbed their ass with both his hands, kneading their cheeks. “Oh, pet, you’re being deliciously naughty. I do agree, though, that your ass would look fantastic if it were reddened, though.” He let go of their left cheek, his hand slapping down loudly onto their skin. “Who’s Daddy’s little slut?” he asked, spanking them with three more quick hits before they could answer.

Ren buried their face into their arms, unable to make any sounds more complex than moaning. When he slapped their other asscheek, they gasped for a second before going back to moaning, muffled by their arm. He kept slapping down mostly to make it sound loud, massaging after every few hits to spread the pain out. Their tail kept out of the way, curling back as it wagged. “Yes, yes, yes, yessss,” they chanted, struggling to stay on their knees with their back arched properly as he quickly turned their ass pink.

He leaned forward as he kept giving them light swats, kissing their stinging cheek and biting gently. To his delight, Ren moaned out something that sounded like “Daddy” before their tail curled around one of his horns. He lifted his mouth only enough to speak, a grin in his voice. “Tell me, pet, what more do you want?”

Ren rubbed their face, arching their back more to wobble their ass. They looked back at him, spreading their knees slightly more. “I’d love it if my Daddy went back to eating my ass and stroked my cock. If he wanted to keep spanking me or drag his nails over my ass, I’d love that too.” They pulled their pillow down, resting their head on it as he flicked his tongue tip over their asshole.

He stroked his fingertips over their cock, wrapping his fingers around their shaft and starting to stroke it as he pushed his tongue in again. Ren buried their face into their pillow, the infernal curses still very audible. Their tail yanked his horn, pulling his face closer to their ass and he obliged them. His free hand dragged his nails over their very sensitive ass, leaving little lines on the pink skin. He could practically hear Ren drooling into their pillow as they took all the stimulation like a good pet.

Ren brought one hand out from under the pillow, pulling their hair as they lifted their head. “Daddy, scratch my back. Make it hurt, I need it.”

Before they could even finish the sentence, he had leaned forward, his nails dragging from their shoulders down to just above their tail. He changed the angle, his fingers moving from shoulder blade to hip. The third time, he timed it with his tongue pressing in deeper and he sped up his stroking of their cock. His nails barely broke the skin on their lower back, but it left Ren nearly screaming into their pillow. Their tail kept pulling his horn, their hand in their hair pulling a little and their face hidden by their pillow. He pulled his tongue out just for a second, his voice quiet. “Ren, I want to hear you,” he commanded them.

They shook their head, earning them a hard smack on their ass. It startled them enough for them to lift their head and look back at him, and Asmodeus looked quite pleased before he went back to eating their ass. Ren squirmed in his grip, caught between wanting to push back against his tongue and wanting to thrust forward into his hand. “Daddy, I need more. Faster, harder, something, please, please,” they begged. He stroked their cock faster, his tongue stabbing into their ass harder. Their toes curled, their legs shaking as they struggled. “Thank you, Daddy, I’m so close! Do you want your pet to cum for you?”

Asmodeus hummed in agreement, his nails digging into their cheek as he squeezed it hard, occasionally spanking it. His fingers on his other hand were masterfully playing Ren’s cock, taking them to the edge and then back off it repeatedly. He could tell by the way they tensed when they were too close, and after teasing them just shy of it, he kept stroking their cock fast, tongue fucking their ass with the same rhythm.

Ren pulled their hair, their tail yanking his horn roughly as they shook, their cum spattering the bed under them. “Daddy!” they yelled, their head falling forward to the pillow and muffling their voice as they said “Thank you, Daddy,” once they got their breath back. They let go of his horn, falling sideways as he tried to guide them into laying down. “I think that’s exactly what I needed, Sir. Thank you,” they mumbled, their eye blinking closed and opening again slowly.

Asmodeus rubbed his hands over their side, the bed cleaning and the blanket rising over them as he climbed off the bed. “You were perfect, pet, now sleep. I’ll see you in the morning.” Ren nodded, falling right asleep as soon as the door shut and locked behind Asmodeus.


End file.
